Nightmares
by Tokittoki
Summary: The ghosts of their past still haunt them certain nights, and those are precisely the ones when they tug tighter onto each other - as if they fear re-tasting the bittersweet flavour called loneliness and betrayal. [fluff]


**Nightmares **

He turned, shuffling between the sheets in anxious motions. Grabbing a handful of fabric his body stilled, red bangs dropping on the snug pillow. A moan escaped his lips, into the dark room. No one could help him then.

His name sounded several times in diverse ways, some sung, some shouted in despair, some coated with rancour. A familiar shadow formed before his eyes, gradually, his smirk was audible. He could tell there was a hint of insanity by the way that man laughed.

"Mi-sa-ki!"

Another piercing stab on his heart, another pained shriek. Even though he glimpsed at his chest, he could see nothing but his tanned skin, intact. Feeling sick of the harsh soreness caused by the one repeating his given name in looping circles, he set fire around him and the somehow known shadow. The guy was trapped by his flames, he couldn't escape now, time to know who was the bastard causing him this.

Golden eyes ignited with fury and revolt, "Monkey…" his fists burst into red flames.

"Mi-sa-kiiii!"

One more knife was thrown and stuck on his chest, how was this even possible?! Hurting only with words?

"Don't call my name," he growled, cursing the man in front of him, that bratty Blue, that _traitor_. "I'm gonna kill ya, y'piece of trash, this aint no joke, Saru."

Their last battle had just begun, his ex-friend pulled his sword just after uttering the usual words. Taking a step further, his inexpressive face morphed into a languid smirk.

"I hope you know the only one who has been joking around is you, Misaki…" a tanned hand clutched onto his shirt and he stiffened his fighting stance, stepping forward to the enemy ahead. "I would have killed you in the blink of an eye if I wanted, yet I thought it would be funnier teasing you, Misaki," he trolled his name anew, "until you would despise me to the point you'd want to kill me."

"Shaddup, Saru!" impelling himself forward, he flew to the grinning bluenet who dodged his hands with lazy manoeuvres.

"You're not as fierce as I expected, how pathetic!" the bluenet leaned his head and gazed at the skateboarder, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "It's no fun if you don't fight back properly."

"I'll sew your friggin' mouth with my own fists."

Something was different about that monkey, he moved faster than normal, was loopier. The things he really cared about were blood and flesh after all, _his_ blood and flesh. The Blue almost sliced him in two if it wasn't for his loyal skateboard, always there to protect him. Misaki saw it, he had been frolicking with him, manipulating his anger all that time. What happened to the old Saruhiko? The one that was shy and sweet, his best buddy? Perhaps he was buried somewhere. This monkey had killed him mercilessly and threw him into the nearest trash can. And it had been so long ever since that, even if he tried, he couldn't rescue the Saruhiko he met.

His body twirled in raging flames, sent to his opponent who, once more, ducked with his bloodthirsty blade. What was wrong with him? He was Yatagarasu, the vanguard of HOMRA, the soldier carrying blazing fire in his aura! However, never he felt this feeble, this slow while on the battlefield. Thinking twice, all the things around him except Saru seemed to play in slow motion. He ended up enduring a whole combination of fists, stabs and kicks as he, in vain, defended himself. Jumping onto his skateboard, he tried gaining distance so he could attack with more potency. A blue light broke in two as he rolled, the boy was projected directly to the one whom he once called friend.

No good.

Misaki was left on the floor, full of bruises and with a broken soul, watching as Saru paced closer to him, brimming with joy. The sword he carried with him lifted and he finally opened his mouth, "Why did ya betray me, Saru? We used to be on the same side, on the same team and now… look at what you became… I pity ya, saru."

"I'm the same as always, Misaki. You are the one who betrayed me in the first place. This is what you deserve for being so blind," and with that the blade plummeted.

"Wha!" the redhead jolted, blinking as his eyes scanned the room where he was in. A sigh. It had all been a nightmare, a dratted one at that. His body felt hefty when he posed his heels on the floor, palpating their way to his sleepers. He should have a hot drink, something to sooth him up, but, before leaving the room, he panted a rather delicate kiss on the bluenet sharing the bed with him.

Saruhiko groaned and moved to the other's side, raising a hand to grasp onto Misaki, yet it only found cloth. The boy groused anew, seemingly frustrated, however there was a tint of panic in his voice as well.

"Misaki, Misaki, don't leave me!" a hand desperately searched for the redheaded boy who kept his back turned on him.

"I don't need you anymore, I have HOMRA and Mokoto-san. Go away and get a life, I'm tired of having you chasing me around."

"We're friends, Misaki. Look at me, you don't need them, I can give you everything if you only look at me!" he pleaded in an atypical tone. Usually he wouldn't be _this_ affected, would never behave this intensely. Were these his hidden feelings? How come he was showing them this straightforwardly? Because it was Misaki who was standing before him? Could he open himself this much with him? It seemed that way…

He had always been the quiet type, unapproachable for the ordinary people. Misaki, however had proven to be different ever since long years ago. What caused him to be the only one able to make his way through the debris of his lonely feelings to his heart? His insistence, mulishness? Didn't matter at the moment.

This way of speaking left him uncomfortable,

"Get your own friends, I have mine. I don't need ya anymore, actually, I'm better off without ya."

"No, Misaki-**Yata!**"

"Y'see that's why, you're desperately clinging to me all the time, I'm tired."

"You aren't the Misaki I knew. You aren't the kind and obedient, you aren't the Misaki that only looks at me!"

It had always been that way, they had their world, one of their own where they could share anything, talk about whatever they felt like talking and be together, just the two of them. They had made plans, they would live together until they grew old, they would always be there for each other.

Things changed.

Everything fell apart once they met a certain redhead, the person that took everything from his grasp - his hopes and the few dreams he had. Suoh Mikoto had burnt down their world with his own hands, and now, Misaki was leaving him behind, as if he never existed, as if what they once had didn't matter anymore.

"Forget me."

How? How could he demand something like that from him? Forget… how was it even possible? It would mean erasing his, their memories, a part of his past, a part of himself. How could he be that selfish and ask that? What could occupy the hiatus left? Then again, nothing could ever replace it. Nothing.

"**Misaki!"** he shouted, the other didn't respond, **"Look at me when I talk to you!" **Saruhiko, ran to that silhouette involved in red light although he couldn't reach him as much as he chased it. Blue eyes watered, **"Don't ignore me, Misaki!" **

Their world, didn't he care about it? Did he overlook all their memories, all the sadness and happy moments? That time when the petite was pushed away by some punks and he kicked their arses? When he fell sick and the bluenet himself took care of him day and night, always watching over him? Whenever he opened his eyes, he wold often complain about him being there and urge him to go home, nonetheless, Saruhiko choose to sit beside him all night just to be sure he would be fine.

Even the hatred that linked them until now, even that, was gone?

They had nothing tying them anymore.

No bond, no scar, no remains.

Absolutely nothing.

He shrank, bended on the cooling floor. It opened unexpectedly and he fell, pleading Misaki's name, barely begging for his help. Saruhiko's throat hurt, but no more than his aching chest. Misaki was gone, it was only him now, against the meaningless world. Now he knew what hell looked like and he smirked, laughed noisily, barely demented.

"Misaki!" his eyes flashed open as he gasped that name. One of his hands felt its way to his glasses, inadvertently shoving them to the floor. A click of tongue sounded as he pushed himself up and tried seeking for them. _The lamp, better turn it on_. Saruhiko sighed and sat on the bed, wondering if his dream was real. It felt awfully true…

Half-asleep, he called his lover, obtaining only silence in return. The boy looked around again, uneasy. What if that dream was no more that the mirror of this reality and Misaki had vanished from his life?

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the redhead, now completely awake, poured hot milk in his favourite mug. Once, he'd frown at the thought of drinking it, but he was used to it now. Actually, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. That or that brand of milk was better than the others. The boy shrugged at his own thoughts, fetching for chocolate to make it sweeter. _No need for sugar_, he mentally observed, then again, adding a tad wouldn't be a bad idea, sugar is a good relaxer. …Or so they say.

He dragged himself to his room, with the need to be with Saru, feel his presence near for his dream was anything but pleasant. Only he could sooth him more than sugar.

_The light is on? Did Saru notice I left? _

"**Yata!" **

His eyes widened, something was wrong with him. With rushed steps he walked in the bedroom, asking what was wrong. No word left Saruhiko's lips as he chose hugging him instead, causing a few droplets to spray off the mug from the sudden embrace. He repeated the redhead's name like a scratched disc. What had happened to him that made him appear so vulnerable? This wasn't the usual monkey. Misaki suggested that both seated on bed, side by side.

"What got into ya, Saru?" he sounded blunt, masking his deep concern for the other.

"Nothing," he stared elsewhere, answering him in his musing.

"Those tear marks on your face say otherwise, idiot. Why were ya cryin'?" the sorter male asked anew, more gently than before. However, Saruhiko remained as still as death. "Tch, don't wanna tell me? Fine by me," he lied, "anyway, drink this, ya look like ya need it."

Their hands lightly adjoined as the red mug switched hands. Saruhiko smiled at the beverage's sweetness and took a deep breath, thanking his lover.

"Ya almost left me with nothin' to drink," he grumbled, standing up to heat up more milk, nevertheless a pair of arms hindered him, soon followed by a head nestling against his back. The whole scenario was getting on his nerves.

Just when he was about to protest against that firm hold, a "Don't go" buzzed against his t-shirt, he quietened, not knowing what to do for an instant.

"Only of ya spill out the reason that's makin' ya act so weird," fiery eyes didn't glance backward as he said those words.

The grip loosened as a click of tongue sounded behind him, Misaki left the mug on his nightstand, awaiting for his deserved answer.

"I dreamed…" another clack, "you disappeared from my life."

"Idiot monkey," his fist lightly poked the other's arm, "as if I'd ever do that. Who would look after ya if I were gone? You're no good alone, ya can't even do the laundry."

"Tsk, I could if I wanted."

"Yeah, right," a chuckle flew free from the petite.

Blue eyebrows furrowed in vexation and before he locked his lips with the ones beside him, he mumbled a soft "Stupid Misaki."

Misaki ended up forgetting his need to drink more milk as he laid down with Saruhiko, legs entangled, burying themselves with kisses to scare their ghosts away. They pulled the sheets up, pecking their goodnight and the small boy turned his back to his childhood friend who wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if ya don't stop spoonin' me, ya-" he turned his face to the bluenet, softening his features upon noticing he was already fast asleep. He rolled his eyes, twisting so he could face the sleeping boy ahead. A smile formed as he saw the other wriggling his nose at a bothersome hair strand. Golden eyes then inspected carefully that peaceful face, a question forming in his mind as he stared – did Saruhiko really change _that_ much? After knowing the reasons as to why he behaved so cruelly in the past and analysing the whole thing as coolly as he could, his mid told him, _not that much._

After all he still was stubborn as hell, impatient, childish, clingy and many other things he didn't care to list. It sure took him long to crack that bastard, but those efforts were worthy in the end.

"Y'know? I also dreamt ya left me."

The bluenet curved his lips, as if he had heard him. Misaki blushed slightly and shifted, embarrassed and irritated at the same time.

_Stupid Saru._

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, this was my first time writing for this fandom. I'll be writing more, hopefully, and improve the charas' personality, even though I did my best to keep them in character. :)**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
